Daemon
by IceyDevil
Summary: The son of Sheena, an amateur summoner with a goal to gain his mothers approval. That determination to succeeded will lead him and his friends down a dark path that only Daemon can save them from. Using the power of mana and spirits, this is his story...


Hello everyone! How goes it?

Ok, so as you can see this a Tales Of Symphonia fanfic made by me. So onto the legal Mumbo Jumbo... Ahem

I do not own Tales Of Symphonia or its affiliates, any references to the game is purely fictional and will remain as such.

SCORE!! The boring part is over, anyways onto the main attraction. I started the story actually a couple of years ago, but due to the drama that is my life I had to cut it. But I never forgot the promise I made to myself that I would finish it. So I hope that you, the reader, enjoy my little tale about a boy named Daemon and his quest to meet destiny head on...

PROLOGUE

"The village of Mizuho remained hidden behind the circle of mountains that guarded the Linkite Valley. An ancient clan of ninjas were the founders, it was a place of tradition. The huts were plain, but inside there was always a cheery fire and a welcoming host to greet you. Mizuho's prosperity was all thanks to the efforts of the village chief: Sheena Fujibayashi, a member of the group that liberated the giant tree Yggdrasil. Her origins are unknown but she was found by my great grandfather in the Gaorachiaa forest. Gifted with the unique ability to summon, Sheena was a vital asset in the restoration on the two worlds. I know this because I am her son... Daemon..."

"PYRE SEAL!!!"

"AUGH!"

I was hurled 10 feet across the training field where I landed in a cart full of hay. My hand shot out from within the depths of my hay-filled prison.

"OW, Mom! What was that for?" I yelled in pain.

"That was for not focusing! How many times do I have to tell you?" she retorted with a glare.

I grumbled a response and removed myself from within the cart. Walking slowly towards her I grasped my weapon (a poleaxe) and started again. Muttering a summoning chant I raised my weapon and began to focus my body's mana.

"RA.. MEI... KEI... FU... DIE... I call upon the elemental powers of the earth! I summon thee, COME! VENUS!!!"

A bright light flashed and the form of a small, chubby, gnome-like creature could be seen waddling out to greet me.

"Hiya master!" It said cheerfully.

I couldn't believe my luck, I actually managed to call upon a summon spirit! Venus was a servant of Gnome, the spirit of Earth that resided in the earth temple. But due to his pact with my mother, he dissapeared from Tethe'alla and now resides from within an amulet she wears around her waist. Venus was tasked to watch over the temple in Gnomes abscense. I hadn't actually made a pact, but I'm sure my mother asked Gnome for his permission.

"Venus... I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!" I said imperiously. A flash of yellow light and it was gone, only to be replaced by a small, glowing orb. I reached out to touch it... Waiting for the condensed ball of mana to react. Suddenly the orb exploded! I was sent flying backwards and landed hard on the grassy field we were training on.

"That was... Better... But you're still not focused enough! Didn't I teach you NOT to physically touch the summon spirit in its condensed form?" my mother fumed at me

I was in for it now, not only did I fail spectacularly at my summoning abilities, I also raised my hopes up at what I thought was my first successful training exercise.

"Sorry ma'am" I replied with my head down "I'll try harder next time"

She looked at me with glare and shook her head with a sigh.

"Daemon... You're almost 12, what's wrong? Your body should be able to withstand the trials of summoning. I won't be here forever, and as the chief of the village I must pass on my arts. It's my duty!"

She gave me a disappointed look and walked off towards the chief's hut, leaving me alone to wallow in guilt.

I was used to her harsh outlook on things, but I knew my mother had my best interests at heart. This is what I thought as I sat on a hill overlooking the village. The day was nearing its end and the sky became an aura of peaceful tranquility. I could hear the crickets welcoming the approaching night, this was my favorite part of the day. Sunsets made me feel calm, no matter what the situation. The sun could be seen sinking slowly behind the mountains and I started to make my way back to the village.

Walking along a dirt path that led me back home, I saw the ceremonial fires that Mizuho lit in tradition to welcome the night and encourage Jizou to watch over its residents.

_The fires look much larger_ _than usual..._I thought to myself.

Only then did I realize that it wasn't torches the flames were licking, it was the village itself!

_We're under attack!_

My heart raced with fear, I grasped my poleaxe and dashed towards the inferno that was fast consuming my home.

I made my way to the plaza and almost dropped my weapon in surprise!

A gigantic dragon was terrorizing the village, flames shot out from its mouth as it roared at the attacking villagers. Shurikens, kunais, and scrolls littered the dragons feet and my heart sank at the sight of many injured people laying collapsed on the ground.

"DEMON SEAL!!!" A voice shouted, the dragon screeched a horrible piercing wail as my mothers attack left a gaping hole in its thick hide where her spell hit.

"Allow me to help my voluptuous honey!" A sarcastic voice echoed from behind the beasts writhing body.

"Zelos!" She cried in surprise. A tall shape could be seen walking towards the trembling figure of my mother as her injuries finally caught up to her.

"Father?!" I called out to him in confusion

"Daemon! How've you been?" He turned to smile at me, completely oblivious to the fast approaching dragon who had recovered from my mother's strike.

"Zelos! Look out!" she yelled

A quick flick of his wrist and a bolt of electricity shot out and struck the dragon. It let out another wail and a gigantic fireball shot out from its mouth. My mother ran and tackled him to the ground just before it hit him. Both lay winded, panting for breath, my father called out,

"HAH! Would you look at that? The great Zelos avoids another direct hit! It'll take more than that to beat me!"

By now the remaining villagers had quickly escorted the injured to safety and were now dousing the fires with buckets of water. But it wouldn't do any good if the cause of the disaster was still at large. My parents weren't prepared for this surprise attack. I could see my father healing my mothers wounds, she had her eyes closed as the light of mana closed her many cuts and healed her bruises. She gave him an apologetic glance and once again dashed off to meet the beast head on. A flick of its tail and she was sent flying, my father barely had time to run and catch her. I had seen enough, dashing to their side I said,  
"Leave it to me!"

I raised my weapon and began to cast a spell, at least my fathers lessons had taught me well enough.

"Oh sacred blade swallowed up by the storm! THUNDER BLADE!!!"

A huge sword bathed in lightning appeared and struck the charging monster scoring massive damage. I looked to my parents shocked faces as I relished the moment. Maybe now my mother wouldn't treat me like I was inferior. The monster was persistent, dodging the next wave of my spell it began to run towards me. Its jaws opening wide to launch another crescendo of fire. I knew that it was time to finish it off, running forward I gripped my axe and swung it in a crescent formation.

"Infliction!!!" I shouted

I saw the gash on the dragons left thigh and knew my attack had made its mark.

_I did it! _My thoughts echoed with pride

"Daemon!" I heard my mother scream

It was too late to see the spiral of flames the dragon had shot out from its maw. Too late to dodge, I gasped and waited to be engulfed by the scarlet blaze.

"SPREAD!!!"

A column of water shot out from beneath me, flinging me high into the air where I was caught by a sparkling, two-headed bird. Looking behind me I saw my mother with her arm raised, a bright light shining from her hand where a white jewel shone from within her clasped fingers. The summon spirit flew gently down and deposited me into the arms of my father before bursting into the sky again.

"GEROFF! I'm fine!" I yelled, muffled by his crushing embrace.

"You could have been killed you idiot!" His red hair was untied and strands of hair covered his pale face. A smudge of soot layered the bridge of his nose.

"Is Daemon alright?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned my head and saw a strange man with white hair and pointed ears barely concealed by his thick locks.

"He's fine Genis, thanks to you" my father replied.

"WH-WHATS GOING ON?!" I stuttered "Who are you? What about that monster?" I asked in a flurry of questions.

"Relax, Sheena's taking care of the dragon, The village is fine, and I'm a friend of your parents" the man answered matter-of-factly. He answered my questions fast, and with a brief nod he ran over to assist in the brawl.

"Daemon" My father said "I want you to help the villagers, I taught you healing arts right?" He asked. I nodded, I still wanted to help but the battle was pretty much decided as I saw the summon spirit fire glowing orbs of light at the enemy. The dragon roared again, this time in agony as the light pierced its very soul. The man called Genis was laughing despite the obvious chaos the dragon had caused. With a powerful voice he shouted,

"I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder! INDIGNTION!!!"

A bright flash of light and the battle was over, all that remained of the dragon was a pile of ash. I was flabbergasted at the sheer power Genis had over magic. Was he an elf? I had never actually seen one before, life in Mizuho was quite sheltered if you weren't part of the intelligence division. Still amazed at the battle I quickly ran to help the village healers.

It wasn't as bad as I thought when I reached the medical huts. The villagers were tough and resilient, no one had died. Giving a brief nod to one of the doctors I got to work.

"UGH..."

a pained moan escaped from one of the nearby beds, I walked over calmly and saw a boy around my age holding onto his shoulder where a terrible burn had scorched away most of the tissue exposing his muscle and bone. I was a bit surprised, but nonetheless I steeled myself for the powerful healing spell I was about to cast.

"Oh flowing brook of regeneration! Douse us in your protection... HEALING STREAM!!!"

A blue current of energy appeared and surrounded the boy, his shoulder was instantly healed and he opened his eyes and gave me a piercing look.

"I... Uhh... Thanks..." He mumbled with embarrassment.

"No problem!" I beamed at him, at least someone appreciated my abilities.

"Im Haku" The boy said

"Daemon" I reached out to shake his hand.

6 years later

I was exhausted, my mothers excessive nagging pounded the back of my skull.

"... And what do you think you're doing? I thought I told you NOT to summon Flora!" (Flora was a spirit of wind that took the place of Sylph in the newly built Wind Temple. Known for her playful nature and love of flowers, the training field now resembled an orchard of fallen petals)

"Well its not my fault! How was I supposed to know she'd go a little overboard?"

"Thats why I keep telling you to stick with the basics. Once I retire and YOU have to make pacts with all the spirits I possess, how can I be sure you don't lose control of their powers?" She fumed at me.

I glared at her, it wasn't fair! I was seventeen, my powers were much more honed then before. After the incident six years ago, I asked to become an apprentice to Genis. Little did I know, he was married to a woman who wielded an Axe named Presea. They both taught me a lot, I was a full fledged warrior in their eyes. But why couldn't my mother see it?

"Screw this! I'm going for a walk" I retorted, and before my mother could say another word I stalked away.

Me and Haku were sitting near a stream in front of the Triet Desert. I gazed into the flowing depths and saw my reflection. Dark hair let loose about my shoulders, blue eyes, I was the spitting image of my father many people said. But I had my mothers hair, and her headstrong nature. Thats why we always fought like Egg Bears, I smirked as I imagined my mother yelling at an Egg Bear while it roared back.

"Daemon, don't let it get to you"

Haku came up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, he was just the same as when I met him. Light brown hair tied into a ponytail, grey eyes, sharp nose, and a heart shaped face. His optimism never ceased to amaze me, but as the son of quiet, brooding Orochi I wasn't surprised that he was more like his cheerful mother.

"Yeah sure" I rolled my eyes "Hey, you got any food? I'm starved!"

He reached into his travel sack,

"Hmmm, I've got some leftover Miso Stew"

My stomach rumbled at the thought of the delicious meal.

"Hahaha, still trying to impress Mizuki with your cooking?" I asked slyly. Haku turned a deep shade of red and flung the travel sack at me. Laughing I reached in and found the bowl with the food inside.

ALRIGHT! So the prologue is done, I'm sorry if you found it a bit short. I just bought a new laptop and its program I downloaded just doesn't work well. I also plan to make character profiles, but you haven't met all the characters so I'll wait for the day chapter 3 is done. (I think thats when we'll meet then all) Reviews make me happy, any constructive criticism would be much appreciated. I look forward to writing this saga, and now its time for dinner! HUZZAH!


End file.
